ratgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rat Games
The Rat Games were an ongoing series of death matches sponsored and maintained by a cabal of shady and powerful Sponsors, who selected tributes from various universes to fight to the death in their Arena. The Rat Games ran from March 14th, 2018 to January 19th, 2019, with four seasons totaling 46 episodes. For the next series of games, see the Okapi Games. What were the Rat Games? In the year 20xx, a trans-dimensional gateway opened up near the Canada-USA border, somewhere in the North American continent's Pacific Northwest region. Immigrants of the gateway were happily taken in by the countries of Earth, especially the Canadians with their lax immigration policies, but a time soon came when the numbers became just too much. Earth could only sustain so many people; to add another world's people on top would overly strain resources, and doing so heavily risked the destruction of all. To solve this crisis, a cabal of powerful figures founded the Rat Games, a series of "death matches" drawing in randomly-selected- and sometimes willingly participating- tributes, with two key goals: curb the rapidly growing population of Earth, and test the mettle of the multiverse's greatest warriors. And also, y'know, watch people fight to the death in zany ways. But listen, it was all for a good cause- solving the population crisis. Of course, the Rat Games didn't really help the crisis much, but the results were at least pretty entertaining. Oh, come now. It wasn't that evil. The Sponsors were more than able to bring deceased tributes back to life. Sure, they were usually brought back just to be slaughtered again, but what can you do? Well, host numerous horrible death matches, I suppose. Wait, didn't bringing people back to life kind of counteract the whole "curb the population" thing? Was... was this just a front for something else? What the Hell did the Sponsors really- *BANG* Episodes by Season Season One: '''15 episodes * '''S1E1: '''The Rat Games * '''S1E2: '''The Lovers * '''S1E3: '''The Emperor's Reach * '''S1E4: '''The Rodent Devil * '''S1E5: '''Death * '''S1E6: '''The Girl from the Sun * '''S1E7: '''Strength * '''S1E8: '''The Towering Wall * '''S1E9: '''Judgement * '''S1E10: '''Temperance * '''S1E11: '''The Chariots * '''S1E12: '''Wheel of Misfortune * '''S1E13: '''Justice, and the Reversed Hermits * '''S1E14: '''The Empress * '''S1E15: '''Season 1 All-Stars: The World '''Season Two: '''5 episodes * '''S2E1: '''Breaking the Mold * '''S2E2: '''Disjointed Souls * '''S2E3: '''The Ultimate Motivator * '''S2E4: '''To Question Fate * '''S2E5: '''Pull My Trigger Finger '''Season Three: '''13 episodes * '''S3E1: The Reboot * S3E2: The Merciful * S3E3: The Merciless * S3E4: '''The Low Blow * '''S3E5: The Goose * S3E6: The Upset * S3E7: The Demons * S3E8: The Testing Facility * S3E9: The Summoning of the Shoggoth * S3E10: The Tacticians * S3E11: The Light-bringers and The Cult * S3E12: The Visions * S3E13: Season 2-3 All-Stars: The End Season Four: '''14 episodes * '''S4E0: '''Rat Games: Infinity War * '''S4E1: '''Welcome to Bean World * '''S4E2: '''Hell Hath No Fury Like a Duck Beaned * '''S4E3: '''The Amphibeans * '''S4E4: '''The Queen of Bean * '''S4E5: '''Canned Slaughter * '''S4E6: '''Three Beans in a Can * '''S4E7: '''Bean Through Worse * '''S4E8: '''Rat Race Against Time * '''S4E9: '''A Tale of Two Beans * '''S4E10: '''Beanlimited Power * '''S4E11: '''The Line Is "A Woman Scorned" * '''S4E12: '''BEAN HELL * '''S4E13: '''Season 4 All-Stars: Bean Hulk's Fight to the Finish! '''Actual Info The Rat Games are a series of heavily-modified Hunger Games simulations, run using Brant Steele's Hunger Games Simulator and hosted in a Discord server called The Rat Den.